Kissing a superstar
by Kath Thornton
Summary: Alice esta de cumpleaños y Rose y Bella no encuentran nada mejor que llevarle a su actor favorito como regalo. ¿Cómo reaccionara la joven cuando vea a Jasper Whitlock parado en el umbral de su casa? UA. TH. One-shot. Lemmon.


_**Kissing a superstar**_

_**Summary: **_Alice esta de cumpleaños y Rose y Bella no encuentran nada mejor que llevarle a su actor favorito como regalo. ¿Cómo reaccionara la joven cuando vea a Jasper Whitlock parado en el umbral de su casa? UA. TH. One-shot. Lemmon.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

_**Advertencía: **_Este es un fic "todos humanos" por lo cual es evidente que los caracteres de los personajes pueden estar un poco alterados.

* * *

_**Dedicatoria:**_

_**Este fic esta dedicado especialmente a mi querida ManneVanNecker.**_

_**Amiga, esta historia es con todo mi cariño para ti. Espero que la disfrutes mi loca "Alice".**_

_**Ya sabes que eres muy especial para mí, te quiero mucho aunque, estés un poquito loca, después de todo, yo también lo estoy. **_

_**Y sinceramente, si pudiera te regalaría mucho más que este shot (al leer comprenderás)**_

_**Besos, te quiero…**_

* * *

―¡Oh, Bella solo míralo! ―exclamó Alice lanzando una revista al banco de su compañera, la castaña sorprendida observó la página. Frunció el ceño y con gesto interrogante miró a su compañera.

―¿Qué? ―inquirió.

―¡Bella! ¿Acaso no lo ves? ―dijo la morena emocionada, indicó con uno de sus dedos al hombre de la fotografía. Alto, de musculatura significativa pero no excesiva y con el cabello del color de la miel, aspecto leonino y una sonrisa seria y contenida pero aun así cautivadora y deslumbrante. Vestía una musculosa negra que hacia resaltar lo blanco de su piel y lo bien formados que estaban sus brazos y hombros.

― Sí, ya veo ¿Y…?―insistió la castaña sin entender el alboroto que armaba su amiga. Era un hombre, nada más. Había visto a Alice Brandon emocionada por el «chico del momento» demasiados _momentos_ a lo largo de ese año como para que uno más lograra impresionarla.

―Bella…―protestó moviendo su cabeza con gesto negativo. Su cabello corto y negro se movió en las mismas direcciones que su cabeza―. Es él… _oh, Dios_, es ideal. De verdad…―suspiro―, creo que me he enamorado…

Bella solo rodó los ojos suspirando por lo bajo mientras Alice comenzaba a deshacerse en elogios para el desconocido galán.

Su nombre era Jasper Whitlock, era protagonista de una nueva serie de vampiros que pasaban en un canal de cable. Era originario de ¿Alice dijo Suecia o Suiza? La verdad la castaña estaba más concentrada en recordar las cosas que preguntarían en el seminario de esa tarde que en memorizar los datos del "nuevo amor" de su amiga, era sorprendentemente temprano y ni la mitad de sus compañeros de clase había llegado. El por qué Alice estaba allí tan tempranamente era un misterio para la joven.

Alice no paraba de hablar de Jasper a una velocidad francamente sorprendente, mostrando insistentemente la página de la revista, contándole que el hombre en cuestión tenía treinta y tres años, cuatro películas a su haber―claro que en su país natal―, y su popularidad iba en asenso a una velocidad casi vertiginosa. También le informo que su signo zodiacal era Virgo.

Justo cuando Alice le iba a informar de la marca de ropa interior favorita del sujeto en cuestión comenzó a aumentar la afluencia de personas. Bella miró hacia una de las puertas ―las cuales estaban tras ellas― en un intento de detener el relato de su amiga, vio que Rosalie Hale, la tercera del grupo entraba, su mochila colgaba despreocupadamente de uno de sus hombros y entre sus manos llevaba unos cuantos apuntes.

Bella dirigió una mirada desesperada a la rubia quien se apresuró a reunirse con sus amigas en las sillas que estaban ubicadas en la parte frontal del salón. Se sentó y dejo su mochila a un lado. Oscuras marcas violáceas se asentaban bajo sus ojos azules, de seguro la chica se había quedado estudiando hasta tarde nuevamente.

―¡Oh, Rose, Rose! ―exclamó Alice antes de que la joven pudiera pronunciar si quiera un «Buenos días» ―, me he enamorado, amiga, tienes que conocerlo―lanzo la revista en la mesa, sobre los apuntes de la chica quien seguía mirando fijamente a su amiga. La _duendecilla_ estaba más emocionada que si hubiera una rebaja en la tienda de _Dolce&Gabbana_. Y todo fuera de su talla―. Es él, el hombre de mi vida…

Rosalie dirigió una mirada rápida hacía Bella quien simplemente se encogió de hombros. Alice era Alice, y tendía a "enamorarse" con facilidad, y regularidad. Según los cálculos que llevaban sus amigas, Jasper Whitlock sería el hombre de su vida durante las próximas tres semanas. O hasta que apareciera otro.

Cuando ya estaban a punto de finalizar el semestre las chicas descubrieron que sus cálculos habían fallado. Aquel primer desplante de devoción del día martes fue solo el inicio. Para esa fecha, Alice Brandon se sabía técnicamente de memoria, además del ciclo de Krebs, la biografía al completo de Jasper, se había visto todas sus películas y estaba pensando seriamente en tomar clases de sueco.

―El día en que lo vea, le diré que soy la mujer de su vida en todos los idiomas que pueda aprender. Partiendo por el sueco―comentó un día a la hora del almuerzo. La comida de Bella quedó suspendida a mitad de camino cuando escuchó a su amiga sugerir tal cosa.

―¿S-Serias capaz de algo así…?―inquirió aunque muy en el fondo estaba segura de que Alice era capaz de eso y más.

La chica asintió ante su mirada atónita.

―Estas completamente loca…―le dijo antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

―¿Qué tiene de malo? Tú deberías ir practicando también para decirle unas cuantas cosas a Edward Cullen el día que se conozcan―soltó la chica haciendo alusión al pequeño "problemilla" de su amiga, jugueteó despreocupadamente con uno de los cortos mechones de su cabello mientras hablaba.

Bella se atragantó y Rosalie gentilmente le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarla. Le tendió un vaso con jugo para alivianar el ataque de tos que le vino después.

―¡Jamás! ―exclamó la joven con la voz aun temblorosa―. Nunca, y-yo nunca me voy a encontrar con él…

―No escupas al cielo, Bells…―le recordó su amiga recostándose en la silla con una sonrisa intrigante en los labios.

―¡Eso no va a pasar!

―Puede, sabes que hay grandes posibilidades de que te encuentres con él…―continuó su amiga― y yo me encargare de que ustedes dos se conozcan. Será tan ideal…

―¡Absolutamente no! ―gritó la castaña. El ruido habitual del comedor se detuvo por unos instantes, la chica se sintió enrojecer ¡acababa de hacer el ridículo frente a gran parte de la Universidad! Se arrastró en la silla en completo silencio. Ojala la tierra se abriera y la tragara.

Alice siguió sonriente, mientras Rose simplemente movía la cabeza de manera negativa. No entendía cual era el afán de sus amigas por discutir acerca de hombres que seguramente jamás conocerían. ¿No podían ser un poquito más aterrizadas y pensar en hombres más a su alcance?

Agradecía al cielo el tener a su adorado Emmett, aun cuando este se encontrara trabajando técnicamente en el extremo contrario del país, si no, de seguro sus amigas encontrarían alguien a quien encajarle, ficticiamente hablando, claro.

Cuando dejaron el comedor, Bella seguía sin decir ni media palabra, sus siempre pálidas mejillas aun estaban levemente enrojecidas. Dejaron sus bandejas donde correspondía y se dirigieron rumbo a las aéreas verdes que había en el campus, tenían libre la siguiente hora y habían acordado que la aprovecharían para apreciar la brisa primaveral que inundaba el lugar y de paso, estudiar algo para los exámenes que se acercaban.

―¿Bella vas a hablar o seguirás haciéndote la muda todo el día? ―inquirió Alice, sonriente como siempre. La castaña siguió con sus labios cerrados en una tensa línea―. Oh por favor ¡no puedes estar enojada! Siempre te digo eso. ¿Qué tiene de malo? ―nuevamente silencio, Rosalie decidió no intervenir y se limitó a caminar junto a ellas apreciando el monologo de Alice―. Bells…―insistió― ¿te enojaste conmigo? ―ahora decidió recurrir a la lastima y sus labios cubiertos de brillo rosa formaron un pequeño puchero el cual fue acompañado por sus ojos―. ¡Bella, háblame! ¿Qué tengo que hacer, eh? ¿Prometer no volver a molestarte con Edward Cullen por lo que…―pensó― queda del año? ¿Eso te haría feliz?

Bella se acercó a Rose y se susurró algo en oído. La chica rodó los ojos antes de transmitir el mensaje.

―Bella dice que tendrías que prometerle no molestarla con Edward Cullen mínimo por lo que nos queda de carrera…―la muchacha bufó.

―¿Qué? Vamos, Bella, ¿debes estar bromeando? Admite que hasta tú encuentras divertido todo esto…―su amiga negó. Y Alice volvió a bufar, alzando levemente un mechón de su corto cabello que se le había ido hacia la cara―. ¿De verdad, si prometo eso me hablaras? ―asintió―, muy bien… entonces, Bells prometo no molestarte con Edward Cullen por los años que nos quedan de carrera―pronunció con voz monótona.

―Gracias, Alice…―dijo su amiga mientras se sentaban en el pasto.

Los exámenes finales llegaron y Alice no supo cómo, pero fue capaz de mantener su promesa y no incomodar a su amiga por lo que quedaba de ese periodo de clases, para llenar los espacios de conversación que usualmente llenaba con frases del tipo _"cuando este cerca te empujare sobre él"_ o _"¿te imaginas nos lo encontramos en tal lugar?"_ Alice había comenzando a hablar más de Jasper Withlock. De seguro sus amigas e incluso ni siquiera ella podía comprender el porqué de tan intensa atracción por el actor.

Era verdad, había tenido unos cuantos ―_muchos_― amores platónicos en la vida, no iba a negarlo. Cada uno tenía su encanto y había tenido su temporada. Pero Jasper, de algún modo era diferente. Con él todo era más intenso, cada vez que lo veía actuar, cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar en alguna entrevista ―con ese _exquisito_ acento suyo― se le ponía la piel de gallina y el corazón se le aceleraba. Sonrió mientras se lanzaba en la cama y recordaba la vez que con sus amigas decidieron experimentar y comprobar cuanto se alteraba su frecuencia cardiaca al oír y ver a Jasper Whitlock. El resultado fue más que positivo.

El pulso se le había ido a las nubes.

Sinceramente, ella a diferencia de su amiga, anhelaba el día en que pudiera verlo de cerca. ¿Por qué no podían ofrecerle rodar una película allí en New York? Pensó mientras admiraba el poster del actor, el cual estaba pegado justo en la pared en frente a su cama.

―Será lo primero que vea al despertar cada día―le había comentado a Bella el día en que fueron a comprarlo.

Con el término del semestre en la Universidad también se acercaba otro acontecimiento, su cumpleaños número veinte, la chica frunció el ceño, la verdad, no estaba para nada emocionada con hacerse mayor. No le importaba el cumplir años, pero simplemente… había algo en ese pasar de los "diesci-algo" a decir "veintitantos" que no le gustaba.

Conforme se acercaban los días sentía menos deseos de que llegara el evento. Había desistido de hacer una celebración, tal vez solo pasar la tarde con unos buenos amigos y compartir algo. Nada muy aparatoso―contrario a su costumbre―, tal vez si no celebraba tanto podría simular que aun era parte del club "teen".

Por supuesto, Rosalie y Bella tenían otros planes. En realidad, estaban a la espera de tener suerte con su pequeño «plan»

La castaña aun no entendía como Alice no se había enterado, la muchacha tenía una especie de sexto sentido que la hacía inmune a las sorpresas. Siempre las descubría antes, además si a eso le sumaban que estaba pendiente de cada uno de los pasos de Jasper ¿Cómo había pasado por alto el concurso que se estaba desarrollando?

Tal vez, había estado demasiado concentrada estudiando para el examen de química.

Bella ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado hasta la página oficial de la serie que protagonizaba el "amor" de su amiga. Tal vez apretó un enlace sin querer mientras revisaba las últimas novedades de la filmación de su saga favorita, la cual, estaba convenientemente protagonizaba su actor preferido, como su padre se empeñaba en decir. El punto era que cuando se encontró con aquel mensaje no pudo evitar pensar en Alice.

_"¿Desearías que Matthew te clavara los colmillos? Pues esta es tu oportunidad. Si eres fanática de la serie mándanos un correo con las razones por las cuales deberías ser la escogida para pasar todo un día entero en compañía de tu estrella preferida"_

¿Eso era acaso una señal del cielo? Se preguntó la castaña. Era ideal, bajo un poco la pantalla para leer la fecha del sorteo. El quince de diciembre, cinco días antes del cumpleaños de Alice, nuevamente demasiado ideal. Tomó su celular y de inmediato marcó el número de Rosalie, la rubia demoro en contestar, de seguro debía estar con un ataque de "_Emmettosis_" palabra que había creado Alice para describir la patología que padecía Rose: pasar horas pegada al teléfono celular hablando con su novio Emmett.

―¡Rose acabo de encontrar el regalo de cumpleaños ideal para Alice! ―exclamó en cuanto la rubia contestó.

―¿Qué? ¿Algún perfume nuevo? ¿Gafas?

―Claro que no. Es algo mil veces mejor que eso… ¡le vamos a regalar a Jasper Whitlock!

―¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loca, Bella? ¿Demasiado estudio…?

―Claro que no, Rose. Escucha ¿estás conectada?

―Si…

―Bien, te voy a mandar el enlace de la página oficial de la serie donde trabaja Jasper. Mírala y termino de comentarte todo por msn―le dijo antes de acabar la comunicación.

A los pocos minutos la ventanita de color rosa correspondiente a su amiga parpadeo.

_"Acabo de ver. Es una buena idea pero ¿crees que funcione? Es un concurso…", _ puso su amiga. Tecleó de inmediato su respuesta.

_"Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien. Ten fe, Rose. Acabamos de encontrar el regalo perfecto…"_

_"Pero ¿no crees que Alice ya está enterada?"_

_"No, si lo supiera nos lo habría contado"_, escribió.

_"Bueno, supongamos que no lo está ¿crees que le guste la idea?"_

_"Estamos hablando de Alice, Rose. ¡Le va a encantar!"_

_"Está bien, hagámoslo. ¿Tú vas a escribir lo que pide el concurso?"_

_"Si, ahora mismo comienzo y te lo mando. Tú busca la mejor foto de Alice, hay que enviarla también"_

_"Ok, manos a la obra…"_

Cuando llegó la fecha del fin del concurso Bella estuvo sumamente atenta a su correo, lo revisaba cada cinco segundos. Había cruzado los dedos, hecho mandas y rogado miles de veces porque su amiga fuera la ganadora. Cerca de las tres de la madrugada y con casi cuatro tazas de café a cuestas la castaña estaba a punto de perder la esperanza. Había revisado también la página que administraba el concurso y aún no aparecía nada. Y entonces, en el borde de su pantalla apareció un pequeño anuncio: _tienes un nuevo correo._

Y allí estaba, vio el remitente y se emocionó al leer que ella―bueno, Alice― era la ganadora. ¡Su amiga tendría un cumpleaños inolvidable! Oh, como deseaba ver su rostro cuando Jasper Whitlock apareciera frente a ella. En el correo también le pedían que informara la fecha en que podía hacer efectivo su premio.

De inmediato contestó y planeo todo para darle a Alice la sorpresa de su vida. Durante los días siguientes fue sumamente cuidadosa para que su amiga no lograra sospechar nada.

Cuando Alice abrió los ojos el 20 de diciembre supo que ese día seria distinto. Lo sentía en el aire, era mayor, tenía ―_irónicamente_― veinte años. Ni siquiera la visión de un sensual Jasper frente a su cama, aunque fuera de papel, logro animarla. Nada podría animarla.

Salió de su habitación sin ánimos y fue hasta el baño, tomó una ducha y después, envuelta en una toalla de color rosa chicle fue de vuelta a su habitación para cambiarse. Se puso un vestido de color verde botella que hace mucho no usaba y peino su cabello. Soltó un suspiro mientras se miraba al espejo, al parecer aun no tenía ninguna arruga. Bueno, tal vez ese último pensamiento había sido un tanto exagerado se dijo mientras bajaba a la cocina para tomar desayuno.

Se sorprendió a encontrar la estancia completamente vacía, aun era temprano. Ella esperaba haber sido asaltada por sus padres quienes le desearían un _feliz cumpleaños_, pero de eso nada. Estaba sola, sobre la mesa vacía ni siquiera había una pequeña nota para explicar su ausencia.

―Qué extraño…―se dijo―. ¿Dónde habrán ido? ¡Ni siquiera me esperaron!

Intentando no sospechar de lo extraño que era el encontrarse sola en casa la mañana de su cumpleaños rebusco en la alacena por algo para desayunar, finalmente tomó un poco de cereales con leche.

_Im your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me._

_Papa-paparazzi._

_Baby there's no other superstar that know that I'll be._

_Papa-paparazzi…_

El sonido de su celular la sobresaltó y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en quien le recordaba esa canción. Jasper. Vio en la pantalla de su teléfono que se trataba de Bella, de seguro la llamaba para desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

―¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Alice! ―escuchó exclamar a su amiga―, muchas felicidades, cielo.

―Gracias, Bella…

Se dejó oír el timbre de la casa.

―Me esperas un segundo, amiga―pidió―. Están tocando a la puerta…

―Ningún problema― respondió la chica intentando opacar una risita en el telefono.

Alice bajo las escaleras con una habilidad que de seguro envidiaría su amiga con tendencia a tropezar con el aire. Corrió hacia la puerta principal cuando se oía otra llamada, esta vez quien quiera que fuera golpeó con sus nudillos la puerta.

Abrió.

Y por poco se desmayó allí mismo.

Debía ser una broma. Tal vez un sueño ¡no podía ser real! Disimuladamente pellizcó uno de sus brazos.

―¡Auch! ―exclamó con dolor, bueno, hasta ahí había llegado el disimulo.

_¿Qué podía estar haciendo Jasper Whitlock en el umbral de su puerta la mañana de su cumpleaños?_

El chico sonrió cálidamente a la joven que aun era incapaz de decir palabra.

―¿Alice Brandon? ―inquirió con aquella voz y aquel acento que la volvían loca. Asintió con la vista fija en sus labios, labios que acababan de pronunciar su nombre. ¡Su nombre! ¿En verdad eso estaba sucediendo?

―¿Q-Qué haces aquí…?―le preguntó sin aliento.

Jasper la miró confuso, como que ¿qué hacía allí? ¿Acaso no había sido ella quien envió el correo? Se suponía que la producción del concurso debía haberle avisado sobre su premio.

―Vengo por el concurso que ganaste―le explico―. _¿"Un día con tu vampiro favorito"_?

Alice abrió la boca producto de la impresión y un solo nombre acudió a su mente en aquel instante: Bella Swan.

―Ahh… emm si, ¿quieres entrar? ―le preguntó, Jasper asintió e ingreso a la casa. La joven cerró la puerta tras él―, ponte cómodo ¿sí? Tengo que ir… a buscar algo, ya vuelvo. ¡No te vayas! ―dijo mientras subía apresurada las escaleras.

En cuanto llego a su habitación tomo su celular, re disco el último número allí registrado. Bella contestó de inmediato.

―¡Isabella Marie Swan ¿qué demonios hiciste?! ―le gritó al teléfono antes de que su amiga pudiera siquiera tomar una inspiración―. ¡Explícame ya mismo por que Jasper Whitlock ha aparecido en la puerta de mi casa!

―Es tu regalo de cumpleaños, Alice. Disfrútalo…―le respondió la chica y de inmediato colgó.

¿Qué? ¿Su regalo de cumpleaños?

Entrecerró los ojos, Bella le iba a pagar esta y muy caro. Pero por otro lado, se dijo, el hombre que amaba con locura―platónicamente hablando― estaba escaleras abajo mientras ella pensaba en formas de torturar a su amiga.

Se miró en el espejo un instante antes de encaminarse nuevamente al primer piso.

Jasper se encontraba sentando en el enorme sofá que precedía la sala. Alice se aclaró la garganta para alertarlo de su presencia y el joven alzo la vista.

―Lamento todo esto…―se disculpo, ¿era su imaginación o sentía sus mejillas arder? se preguntó Alice. Jasper la miro interrogante, ella suspiro mientras se sentaba a su lado―, fue una de mis amigas la que participo en el concurso―le explicó.

―¿Cómo? Si me mandaron tus datos…

―Sí, bueno, ella participó por mi…

―Oh, ya veo ¿por qué haría eso?

―Me dijo que era un regalo de cumpleaños…

―¿Es tu cumpleaños? ―ella asintió―. ¿Y qué razón tenía tu amiga para traerme como tu regalo de cumpleaños?

Alice se mordió el labio inferior ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Dónde había quedado la mujer que le diría a ese hombre en todos los idiomas imaginables que era el amor de su vida? ¿Acaso se le había pegado de timidez de Bella? ¿Justo ahora?

―Por que… ―comenzó a decir pero se detuvo. Había una forma mejor de expresarse y para ella no eran necesarias las palabras. Después de todo, estaba a solas con el hombre que alborotaba todos sus sentidos.

_¿Por qué no?_

Sin pensar más y también, sin medir las consecuencias, ella elimino la distancia entre ambos posando sus labios sobre los del sorprendido rubio que a un primer momento no reaccionó. Pero su vacilación duro escasos segundos, sus brazos firmes rodearon la esbelta cintura de la chica acercándola más a su pecho, comenzando a devorar sus labios con un extraño anhelo.

Era una locura, estaba besándose apasionadamente con Jasper Whitlock, se dijo Alice un momento antes de perder completamente la cordura cuando la lengua del rubio fue al encuentro de la suya. Sus manos fueron hasta el cuello del joven y se deleitaron atrapando alguno de sus mechones rubios.

No supo cómo―tampoco es que le importara mucho―, pero al poco rato tenía su espalda apoyada contra la suave superficie del sofá. Jasper estaba sobre ella entretenido en besar la piel expuesta sobre su clavícula.

Alice no podía recordar la última vez que había sentido tanto placer, el calor se extendía por cada rincón de su cuerpo ante el asalto de sensaciones que le provocaba una nueva caricia.

Jasper Whitlock―se dijo―sobre mí, besándome apasionadamente ¿Qué más podía pedir? De seguro, que sus padres no aparecieran en ese momento. ¡Sus padres! ¡Demonios! puso sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre y lo apartó levemente. Él capto el mensaje y se detuvo de inmediato.

―Lo siento…―se excusó de inmediato, sentándose de una manera más apropiada en el sofá, su chaqueta había desaparecido en algún momento y se encontraba con tan solo una camiseta negra que comenzó a acomodarse. Mantenía la mirada baja.

―No te disculpes, la que te salto encima fui yo…―dijo Alice subiendo uno de los tirantes de su vestido el cual había sido apartado por los expertos labios de Jasper, su respiración volvió a agitarse al recordar esto.

―Será mejor que salgamos de aquí, se supone que...

―Shh…―lo mandó a callar, Alice―. ¿Quién dice que me he arrepentido por lo que estaba sucediendo? Es solo que… este sofá no me parece lo suficientemente cómodo―agregó coqueta.

Y es que no tenía nada que perder, ¿él no era su regalo? Bueno, a Alice se le acababan de ocurrir unas cuantas ideas para aprovechar su regalo. Ideas que tenían demasiado aroma a limón, se dijo pensando en todas las locuras que había escrito durante ese año.

―No creo que sea muy apropiado…―respondió Jasper mirando en otra dirección, pero por lo dificultosa que salió la voz de su garganta supo que el rubio opinaba todo lo contrario.

―Bueno…―comentó Alice acercando una de sus manos al pecho del joven―, nadie tiene por que enterarse de la forma en que pase mi _"día con mi vampiro favorito"_. Yo no diré nada ¿tú, si? ―inquirió y él negó de inmediato―. ¿Entonces…?

―¿Dónde? ―cuestionó con rapidez.

―Sube las escaleras, la segunda puerta a la izquierda…―y no supo cómo, pero de un segundo al otro estaba subiendo las escaleras en brazos de Jasper Whitlock.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y de inmediato los labios de Jasper estuvieron sobre los suyos, reclamándolos con urgencia, arrebatándole suspiros ahogados. Sus manos, dueñas de una pericia inimaginable comenzaron a recorrer los hombros desnudos de la chica maravillándose con su textura de suave satén. Alice no sé quedo atrás y se deleito con la forma de sus brazos y lo bien trabajados que están sus pectorales. Aunque claro, sentía deseos de acariciar ese perfecto ejemplo de una buena anatomía sin la estorbosa ropa en medio.

La polera no demoro en hacerle compañía al suelo.

Los labios de Jasper se entretuvieron en su cuello, ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar de la sensación, avanzo hasta quedar sentada a orillas de la cama, Jasper arrodillado ante ella mientras sus labios descendían peligrosamente por el escote del vestido.

Era increíble, sumamente placentero. Fantástico, demasiado… ¿Cuántas veces no había imaginado algo así? Sin duda, las fantasías de Alice se quedaban cortas al lado de las maravillas que obraban los labios y las manos de Jasper en tiempo real.

Los labios del rubio se deslizaron por su cuerpo sin conocer límite alguno. Sus manos suaves y certeras masajearon los lugares apropiados arrastrándola a la locura. No podía reprimir los placenteros sonidos que escapaban de su boca. Claro está, ella no era una receptora pacifica y sus pequeñas manos se deleitaron en entregar caricias al cuerpo de aquel _Adonis_ de cabellos dorados que le estaba entregando el mayor placer de su vida.

Cuando sus cuerpos pasaron a formar uno fue intenso, sobrecogedor… La manera en que se complementaron. Sus labios se buscaron de forma tacita entregándose en un beso intenso y abandonado, sus manos vagaron por el cuerpo ajeno mientras el vaivén de sus caderas comenzaba a ser más y más intenso.

El climax los encontró de pronto dejándolos completamente agotados y satisfechos.

Alice suspiró sin poder evitarlo mientras sentía las manos de Jasper recorriendo su corto cabello levemente humedecido producto de su reciente actividad.

Estuvieron un buen tiempo así, recostados en la cama sin saber que decir, tal vez por miedo a romper la extraña atmosfera en que se habían sumido.

―¿Soy lo primero que ves en las mañanas? ―preguntó de pronto Jasper, Alice no entendió que decía hasta que lo vio indicar el poster en la pared de enfrente. Se rio con suavidad.

―Si…―respondió segura.

―¿Por qué…?―ella se encogió de hombros.

―No lo sé, eres―uno de sus dedos se deslizo a lo largo del pecho del rubio―…especial, al menos para mí―un tierno sonrojo acompaño la pequeña confesión.

Él sonrió ampliamente casi sin poder evitarlo.

―Bueno supongo que no querrás pasar todo lo que resta del día en la cama ¿no? ―inquirió Jasper, aunque a él aquella idea no le desagradaría para nada―. Es tu cumpleaños y yo soy tu más que dispuesto regalo, así que tus deseos son ordenes para mi…

Alice le hubiera dicho que se quedaran allí todo lo que restaba de ese día y del siguiente y el siguiente pero tampoco quería que él pensara que era una especie de ninfómana y aun estaba la posibilidad de que sus padres aparecieran de un momento a otro.

―Podríamos ir al cine o no sé dar alguna vuelta por el centro comercial. Me perdonaras pero en este momento no estoy muy imaginativa…

―Bueno, algo se nos ocurrirá sobre la marcha…―la muchacha asintió.

Mientras Jasper recolectaba sus ropas, las cuales habían salido disparadas por la habitación, Alice aprovecho para tomar su celular y escribir un breve mensaje.

_"Muchas gracias por el regalo, Bella. Aun así, de esta no te salvas._

_Puede que Edward Cullen venga pronto a New York_

_Te quiere, A"_

* * *

_**Confieso que ya olvidaba de que iba todo esto. Ya que como estoy re subiendo mis "historias-sobrevivientes-a-la-muerte-de-la-Flo" es decir, mi antiguo computador…**_

_**Creo que mientras escribo esto puedo oir los gritos de ManneVanNecker al leerlos ¡eras un par de muchachas locas en esos tiempos! Bueno, no es como si eso hubiera variado mucho, se me ocurre otra historia con…**_

_**Bueno, centrándome, espero que les haya gustado esta rara, loca, desconcertante historia y me lo hagan saber. Que pasen un buen lo-que-queda-de-fin-de-semana. **_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**K**_


End file.
